


shitidiot dumbasses

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Other, laughing at yr own dumbassery, my friend inspired me, noboru and rouga are assholes to each other and it makes a good friendship, tfw yr a dumbass, this is literally based on me and my pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: a very bitter tiger, an angry wolf, and a dungeon omni lord walk into a room. unlikely friendships arise.





	shitidiot dumbasses

**_We fight like cats and dogs._ **

**_You know that we do._ **

**_But that’s fine, it’s just how we are._ **

 

I woke up in a bad mood that morning, irritated at the fact that I had to wake up. My hands lazily brushed through my hair, and I had to get myself  _ ready  _ for the day,  _ no matter how much I did not want to _ .

 

The sun flitted in like a fly in my face,  _ bothering me _ , bugging me.

( _ That was so like the sun, huh? _ )

 

In any case, one could say I got up on the wrong side of the bed, and through gritted teeth, I found myself making my way, in a sense.

 

The only  _ good  _ thing about today was I planned to hang out with Kiri. But apparently that had to be  _ ruined by a certain pretty wolf boy _ .

 

“‘Ey, Rouga.” I said with a wave, bitter though I may be.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Rouga shot a glare at me.

 

“ _ I was just saying hi. _ ”  _ What the hell, Rouga? _

 

“Well  _ don’t _ .”

 

“Well don’t butt into my time with my friend  _ Kiri  _ and maybe I  _ won’t _ .” Hmph.

 

The pale-blue haired boy looked on with a look of shame mixed with confusion.

“Don’t  _ fight,  _ you’re both my friends!”

 

“I was just trying to be nice.” I frowned, heaving a sigh.

 

The otherwise  _ alright  _ experience was completely ruined by the long haired dog boy’s remarks and other rude gestures.

 

_ I really didn’t want to deal with this grumpy fuck right now, and the fact that I had to was souring my mood.  _ But  _ Kiri  _ liked him, so I guess I just decided to cope. Because I liked Kiri, and he deserved an honest attempt even if  _ Rouga  _ didn’t.

 

...Maybe I was just pissed off and tired. That could’ve also been it.

 

Something that really ticked me, however, was the fact that he opted to call me a tiger cub. That grinded my gears, and my response came from my mouth, my heart,  _ and  _ my gut.

 

“I am going to replace everything organ in your body with grape juice and you will spill out like wine from some tipsy person.” I couldn’t take it back. Too late now.

 

“Bold of you to assume I have organs.” Rouga  _ scoffed _ , looking at me like he were above me, “In the 21st century, we don’t  _ need  _ organs to survive.”

 

“Excuse me, you wolf fanged fuck? If your organs aren’t real, then I guess I’ll just have to replace your blood with milk.” It just. Slipped again.

 

Kiri tried to stop us, but Rouga retorted.

 

“You think I have blood? Really?” Rouga  _ chuckled _ . “Idiot.”

 

“Your eyes will become cabbages.”

 

“Not if I replace them with ping pong balls first.”

 

“Your soul will turn into maple syrup.”

 

“Heh.  _ What soul? _ ”

 

It hit me then. “You’re right, you don’t have one!”

I snapped my fingers as if it were just figured out.

 

And then we both burst out  _ laughing _ . I don’t know what it was about this conversation, but it was entertaining me, and I enjoyed it. We both keeled over, and it seemed like Rouga agreed that this was funny.

 

Kiri looked at us as if we were absolutely fricking  _ nuts _ .

“You’re— are you guys  _ okay _ ?”

 

“Yeah, I think I just made a new friend.” I said, looking over at Rouga with a glint that our eyes seemed to share.

 

( _ That was just the kinds of friends we became. Assholes. _ )

 

**We fight like cats and dogs.**

**That’s just how we are.**

**And it’s** **_hilarious._ **

**Author's Note:**

> stupid on main


End file.
